simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Krusty
| image = File:Krusty Menu.png | imagewidth = 100 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Herschell Krustofski Krusty the Clown | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 7 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Krusty Burger | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 11 + 2 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Limited time? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Character Collection | Row 7 info = B-List Celebrities (2013 - present) C-List Celebrities (2012 - 2013) | Row 8 title = Voiced by | Row 8 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unlocks message.}} is a character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is unlocked when the player completes the building of Krusty Burger, his fast-food chain restaurant. Krusty also makes a major appearance as a main character during the quest chain The Krusty-est Place On Earth, the longest quest chain, which was released with the Krustyland Expansion in July 2013. As well as with the quest chain, he is the main character in Krustyland, most likely because he owns the park and it is named after him. About Herschel Shmoikel Pinchas Yerucham Krustofski,(born May 15 1947) better known by his stage name, Krusty the Clown, or simply , is the cynical, burnt out, addiction-riddled smoking clown host of Bart, Lisa's and Maggie's favorite TV show, The Krusty the Clown Show. Jobs *'' The Walk Mr. Teeny task can be done before Mr. Teeny is unlocked, when Mr. Teeny is unlocked the task gets a double rate.'' Jobs Involved Princess Penelope * Ride Krusty's Giant Wheel - 12h Quotes Normal Quotes= |-|Other Quotes= Costumes * Clownface * Coat of Foxes Krusty * Number 36 * Opera Krusty * Tuxedo Krusty * Krusty the Christian Trivia * was moved to the B-List Celebrities collection with the Level 33 update to accommodate Arnie Pye. He was previously in the collection C-List Celebrities. * If you add another Krusty Burger and sell the original Krusty Burger that Krusty came with, then you still keep Krusty. * The Level 51 update on April 8, 2015, made Mr. Teeny a non-controllable character, this removed Krusty's 12h job for those that had unlocked Mr. Teeny ** With the The Kids Are All Fight Promotional update on April 22, 2015, Mr. Teeny regained his playable character condition and thus Krusty regained his 12h job. Gallery File:Krusty Unlock.png| 's unlock picture. File:250px-Tapped Out Krusty New Character.png|Krusty's unlock screen. File:Krusty Fountain Menu.png|Krusty Fountain. File:Krusty Icon.png| 's Icon. File:KrustyTeeny.jpg| walking Mr. Teeny. File:KrustyStandupOpenAir.jpg| doing standup at the Open Air Stage. File:KrustyProduct.jpg| promoting a new product. File:Level 11 Message.png| 's first level up message. File:95.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:165.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:223.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:281.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:339.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:397.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:Krusty in the show.png| in the show. Category:Characters Category:B-List Celebrities Category:Level 7 Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Republicans Category:Celebrities Category:Kooks Category:High Rollers Category:Bowlers Category:Adults Category:Sequel Squad Category:Non Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Gentlemen Category:Male Characters